The Arawn and Anakin Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: A mysterious man named Arawn contacts Anakin, and this is the record of the interaction between the two. This story will cover events from AOTC - ROTS.
1. Note 1 Arawn

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. Arawn is an OC whose name I got from the Prydain Chronicles, by Lloyd Alexander, but the name does not reflect anything about the character. This isn't a crossover....just borrowing the name.**

**3. These letters should not be taken literally. **

**4. This story is AU**

**5. I'm having co-writers write the part of Anakin.**

**The Author of each of these Notes will be clearly labled.**

**Timeframe: From six years before AOTC through ROTJ**

**The quick background story of the Anakin and Arawn Notes-**

**Anakin is currently training as a Jedi Padawan under Obi-Wan. Anakin and Obi-Wan were just given a short vacation, during which Obi-Wan was having Anakin train on Dantooine. Shortly into this trip, Obi-Wan was called away. He left Anakin on Dantooine by himself. Anakin ceased this opportunity to travel to Tatooine and keep the promise that he had made to his mother -- to free her from slavery. After this act was done, a man named Arawn heard about it and decides to contact Anakin. Arawn is working for someone else and is attempting to do all he can in this person's service....**

**and so these Notes begin...**

* * *

Note 1:  
Anakin,

Hello there, young Jedi Knight. You don't know me, but I have heard great things about you…and so has the person I work for…. Would you please tell me all about yourself…I mean I've heard about your slave rescue….that must have been pretty impressive…for such a young person. Are you 9, 10, 11, or 12? Is your force level strong? I'm very interested in you, Anakin. Please get back to me as soon as you can.

Yours,

Arawn


	2. Note 2 Anakin

Author - Takianna (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=Takianna

Arawn,

I'm glad that you are interested in me. I wonder though who it is that you work for who would know me so well. I'm not at all that famous.

I'm 14 years old and some of the jedi around here like to say that I'm very strong in the force. There are even some whispers about something extraordinary that I'm meant to do. Although freeing the slaves was pretty extraordinary.

Who is it that you work for and how do you know so much about me? Are you a teenager too? I would love to hear from you soon.

Regards,

Anakin


	3. Note 3 Arawn

Note 3

Seven years after the Trade Federation Invasion

Three years later

Anakin,

Sure you are famous, my friend. All I will say is that the person who I work for is on Coruscant. Tales of your bravery with your Jedi Master have been leaking out of the Jedi Council. I pay attention to rumors and news that I hear when I am on Coruscant with my employer.

I suspected that you might be very strong in the Force. To hear you confirm this fact is no surprise to me. I'm sure that you will accomplish great things in your future.

I am afraid that I cannot give out the name of the person that I work for. My job for him is top secret, and no one must know about it. I am not even supposed to be in contact with you, but I just could not help myself. Do not tell anyone about me or that we have spoken. If my employer finds out, he could kill me. I am serious.

I have been watching you for some time – that is how I know so much about you. I have also done much research on you. I cannot tell you my age or even let you know what I look like. It is best if you did not know…at least for now. If any threat is done against you, I am supposed to protect you. Therefore, I'm going to need to know of what you are doing in your life and where you are going. Do you think you could keep me informed of this?

The Trade Federation has threatened to leave the Republic, and they just may do it. They also may strike against anyone who has caused them trouble in the past. Do be careful, young man.

Arawn


	4. Start of AOTC Note 3 part 2 Arawn

Note 3.5

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

Three years later

Anakin,

I hope you are well. You did not forget about me, I hope….your work continues to amaze both my master and I. Like you, I was once a slave…and I still am one. That is who I am referring to as my master.

Anyway, your work with the border dispute has reached my master. You are doing so well! It is such a shame that you have not been given an assignment on your own. You would think that the Jedi Order would recognize your hard work….ah well….

I'll contact you at another time.

Arawn


	5. Note 4 Anakin

Author - Takianna (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=Takianna

Arawn-

Sorry that my reply has been a long time in coming. Things here have been busy and training must continue. Although I'm a competent warrior, there are many things I must still learn.

Keeping you informed of where I am can sometimes be difficult. I'm still unsure as to the reason why I would need someone to watch over me. I have a master to fulfill this need. It causes me concern that I do not know who you work for or why you are concerned with my well being.

I sometimes crave a larger role in the jedi order. There are many things that they do not allow me to do yet and sometimes I feel as though I would be a great help to them. My master says I need to be patient, but it's very hard to do be patient. I know there are things which will be revealed to me in time, but I'm having trouble waiting for that time to come.

I'm sorry that this note is not longer, but I once again have to practice with my lightsaber. It's good to keep the skills in good condition. No one knows what the next few months will bring to us.

Respectfully-

Anakin


	6. Note 5 Arawn

Note 5

Anakin,

Do not worry that it took you a while to reply to me.

Of course you are still learning much in your training….though I have heard that you are one of the best Jedi your age.

Of course, Skywalker – I understand that keeping me informed of where you are at can be difficult. Still, I would assume that sometimes you are assigned missions that keep you in one place for some time. Speaking of missions, there is a rumor circulating that you and your Master are to protect the Senator from Naboo. Is this correct? If so, I would assume that you would be on Coruscant for some time.

You are very important to my master. He has assured me that he wishes you to be unharmed. As I can see you can take care of yourself, and in light of the fact that my Master has told me to lay low for a while, I will be visiting with a few people I have not seen in a while. I trust that you will be able to protect yourself, or that your master will.

Do not cause yourself concern as to who I work for. Some day I will be able to tell you. Right now, this must be kept a secret. I do hope that you understand.

I have no doubt that one day you will be offered a large role in…..what is now the Republic. To explain it in any other terms would be confusing for you.

Of course you are impatient with the way that the Jedi do things. Some day you will learn these things that you feel held back from. There is little doubt that you will become one of the most powerful Jedi ever.

You should practice with your lightsaber often. You never know when you could be in use of it. Correction, no one can predict exactly what the next few months will bring or how those events will transpire. Some individuals might have an idea….

We will speak later, Skywalker.

Arawn


	7. Note 6 Anakin

Author - authors ( from )

.net/u/50371/authors

and

TheRealThing (at from )

.net/u/1030187/TheRealThing

Dear Arawn,

Hello again Arawn.

You are a mysterious sort of person, yet intriguing. This is why I am glad to have made your acquaintance. I'm really on the edge of my seat here wondering what you mean by my potential for being a strong Jedi. Those ARE very encouraging words, especially since I barely passed my written exam. That was my fault, though, because I didn't get enough rest the night before. On a lighter note, I did get very high marks for my lightsaber training. I don't know how, but I always seem to sense my opponent's next move before he or she makes it! The force must indeed be strong in me.

Yeah, I'm supposed to be the senator's bodyguard, and I will be spending some time in Coruscant. I've heard the city is very impressive, and I look forward to seeing it for myself. I also look forward to meeting the Senator. I've heard she's beautiful, kind, and very smart. Of course, Master Yoda just wants me to concentrate on my mission and be emotionless. Why should I? I mean, we are NOT robots! -sigh- I hope you can one day help me understand Master Yoda's method to his madness.  
I do hope to see you soon, and thanks for your words of encouragement.

Each time I hear from you I am surprised, for so much time passes between our correspondances that I often forget about them. And yet, your letters are a welcome diversion.

Rumours abound on Coruscant, surely you must realize that. And you must also realize that I cannot divulge information about any of my assignments. There are security issues to be considered, afterall. I'm sure you realize this.

I have to admit that I am curious to learn who your master is. Who is he that I matter so much to him? I realize that I am in the spotlight a great deal, but to think that I matter that much to someone I don't know is somewhat...strange to say the least. Hopefully in time you will tell me who he is. You tell me not to be concerned, but I certainly can't help but be curious. Your words are quite provocative; you hint at so much and yet tell me so little.

I have duties to perform, as you, I'm sure know. Until next time. May the Force be with you.

Yours,

Anakin


End file.
